ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Perfect Day
Perfect Day is the fortieth (40) episode of Ben 10, it's also the first episode of the fourth season. 'Airdate' July 14, 2007 'Plot' Ben seems to be having a perfect day: Gwen falls out of bed right in front of him, then Grandpa Max makes food Ben considers edible, to which Ben unleashes an explosive belch, rumbling the ground, right in front of Gwen. This is followed by having a bus full of cheerleaders break down right in front of him, watching him beat Sixsix and Vulcanus and showering him with admiration after the fight. This is followed by a trip to a pizza parlour where Ben was awarded for being the one millionth customer, and then pickng up a box of unreleased Sumo Slammer video games that fell off a truck on his way out. However, another Gwen and Grandpa Max show up, claiming that the other Grandpa Max and Gwen are impostors planted by Enoch. Ben's so-called perfect day was actually an illusion; Ben was the one to hit his head when he woke up, instead of defending the cheerleaders from villains Ben was humiliated before them when his pants fell (revealing his Sumo Slammer boxers), and ending off with the Forever Knights capturing him. Before Ben could get more information, their RV was split in half by Lt. Steel, who then claims that the two are not really Ben's relatives and they are Limaxes sent by "Vilgax". Vilgax appears trying to trap Ben in the Null Void using a projector. Ben defeats "Vilgax" and aims the projector at Gwen and Grandpa Max (still not believing the two). Gwen tells Ben that if real "Vilgax" came, he would try to steal the Omnitrix first. Ben is convinced that Grandpa Max and Gwen were telling the truth so he discovers that Enoch and the Forever Knights have trapped him in a dream world while they attempt to remove the Omnitrix from his wrist. Revealed, Enoch (removing his of Lt. Steel disguise) turns the dream into a nightmare...Ben's school. Gwen then explains how Enoch wants to remove the Omnitrix from Ben, and the only way to do so was to put Ben in a state of bliss, hence the perfect day scenario. Had it not been for Max tracking the Omnitrix, Ben would not have been found at all. Just as Max locates the exit, Kevin shows up in Ben's dream sequence. Turning into a mutant, Kevin chases the trio around the school, trapping them in the principal's office. The only way out is for Ben to pass a multiple choice test, in which Ben answers C to every question, claiming that technique got him pass Gr. 3. The technique works, giving them a way out, only to run into mutated forms of JT and Cash, the school bullies. Similar to the pilot episode, JT and Cash give an atomic wedgie, this time to Max instead of Ben. Ben tries transforming, and ends up with Grey Matter, who then give the bullies wet willies in the ears to free Max. They finally arrive at Ben's gym locker, the last place where Enoch will expect them to go to find the exit. Enoch then shows up, claiming Ben cannot escape because he is in the dream world, meaning things in the real world will not work here. But Ben reiterates that this is his dream, meaning he has control of everything. He changes himself and Max the ultra versions of themselves, and Gwen into an Ultra Rat, much to her chagrin. After managing to defeat Enoch and the mutants, Ben traps Enoch in his own dream world. After leaving, another Forever Knight, the "Forever King", decides to leave Enoch to his fate because of one too many failures. 'Major Events' *The Forever King sets on a plan to defeat Ben. *Enoch is gone in his dreamworld. Debuts *Driscoll *Red Knight (Forever Knight Ninja) 'Characters' *Ben Tennyson **Ultra Ben (Dream) *Gwen Tennyson **Ultra Rat (Dream) *Max Tennyson **Ultra Grandpa (Dream) *Kai Green (Dream) *Cheerleaders (Dream) Villains *Vilgax (Dream) *Sixsix (Dream) *Vulcanus (Dream) *Kevin 11 (Dream) *Cash (Dream) *JT (Dream) *Lt. Steel (Dream) *SACT (Dream) *Enoch *Driscoll *Red Knight *Forever Knights Aliens used *Diamondhead (Dream) *Four Arms (Dream) *Grey Matter (Dream; accidental transformatiom; selected alien was Heatblast) *XLR8 'Trivia' *This is the first time a battle has taken place entirely within a character's own mind. *This is the first time we see Ben's underwear; he wears Sumo Slammer boxers. *We learn that Ben nearly failed Gr. 3; according to Ben, had it not been the multiple choice technique he employed, he wouldn't have passed. *The "pick C for every question technique is actually a myth in multiple choice tests; in reality, there is no such pattern, and C isn't always the most common choice. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Season Four Episodes Category:Ben 10 Episodes